


En Prise

by Fluffyllama (Llama)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Fluffyllama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order want Severus. The Malfoys want Severus. Severus would just like a bloody week off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Prise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twilightsorcery for Snapely Holidays 2010.

Severus had barely a second to register thick black smoke and an explosion of red and white lights before there was a loud _crack!_ above his head, rapidly followed by a sharp pain _in_ his head.

Rain was falling on his face when he opened his eyes again. From the feel of the grass under his fingers it had been raining for some time. Gazing up at the hazy figures crowding above him, he wondered which side they belonged to.

When it occurred to him that it didn’t really matter, he started to laugh.

* * *

 

It was still funny when he awoke.

“Severus?”

Severus choked off the laugh and opened his eyes. It was, as he had expected, morning now, if the brightness of the room was anything to go by. He weighed the evidence: tall doors opening to a balcony, long curtains sweeping the floor, cool fingers on the bare skin of his arm. By the time he turned his head just enough to see the fall of white-blond hair and the immaculate nails tipping those fingers, he knew where he was.

Lucius’s face wore an expression of perfect concern. “You’re awake.”

“So it would—“ Severus clutched at his throat but his voice still came out as a sort of squeaky croak. He coughed and tried again. “So it would seem.”

“That will be the smoke,” Narcissa said from the doorway, and Severus felt Lucius’s fingers slip from his wrist. “You’ve been coughing all night.”

“I don’t think it was even a spell,” Lucius said, his lip curling in distaste. “Some sort of Muggle dirty trick, as you suspected they might try, Severus.”

“They can’t hope to win using those tactics.” Narcissa smiled, and Severus was confused when she took his hand until he found a glass of water pressing against his palm. She closed his fingers around it and waited until he secured his grip on it to pull away. Her fingers were warmer than Lucius’s, and even softer. It made him want to hide his rough hands under the bed covers.

He stared at the glass in his hand instead.

“I would have brought a potion, but I thought you would know best what you need,” Narcissa said, and Severus accepted the compliment with a nod. That was a mistake; he closed his eyes and sipped at the water until the dizziness receded.

He took the opportunity to assess his situation. The sun was shining just a little (or a whole lot if his headache had a vote in this) too brightly, his throat felt like it had been on fire recently, and it was quite possible that nobody from the Order had the slightest idea where he was.

That was at least two more problems than he could deal with right now, he decided. He felt someone take the glass from his hand as he slipped down the pillows towards unconsciousness.

When he awoke he would have to thank Narcissa. Or possibly Lucius. Really, he had plenty to thank them both for right now.

* * *

 

“I didn’t even know you were coming with us,” Lucius said, and Severus wasn’t sure if he was imagining the hint of disapproval in his tone. “I would have been watching out for you and this would never have happened.”

“Change of plans.” Severus took a bite of exquisitely-cooked chicken and a sip of wine. It seemed outrageously decadent to be drinking wine in bed, but if he ate his meal he was assured he would be allowed to get up for a couple of hours in the evening and he badly needed to get out of his sickroom for a while. “Dumbledore postponed the holiday staff meeting until next week, probably because he got wind of what you were up to.”

“And he didn’t invite you to go with them?” Lucius raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure he still trusts you, Severus?”

Severus put down the wine glass and wiped his mouth before he spoke. There was something about the smooth white sheets and soft, comfortable nightshirt that invited more care than he usually took. It was also a useful delaying tactic.

Lucius’s eyes seemed to linger on Severus’s mouth, so Severus dabbed at it once more. It seemed Lucius might be about to say something, but he turned away and walked over to the windows before he looked back at him again.

“I know how to do my job,” Severus said, keeping his voice calm and his nerve steady. “It’s not normally in anyone’s best interests to have me along for these outings. I was just… concerned about the plans leaking. I wished to be there in case I was needed.”

“It was unfortunate that you arrived in the middle of the fight.” Lucius laughed, but there was an edge to it. Severus couldn’t see his expression clearly enough to read him; Lucius was too conveniently framed by the window, late afternoon sunlight a halo around him that made him too bright to focus on for any length of time. “Even more unfortunate that Dumbledore’s dratted pet mongrel chose that moment to attempt a spell best left to real wizards.”

“It was Lupin who hit the tree?” Well, wasn’t that just perfect. See if he would be getting any more free use of Severus’s potion-making services, the mangy cur. Nobody could complain about it if he was stuck at Malfoy Manor recovering, could they?

“Blew the branch clean off, and down it went. Don’t worry, he caught a nasty hex on the way out. He’ll be lucky if he can see the full moon to howl for the next few weeks.” Lucius smirked, and Severus felt his lips twitch too, against his will.

“Very thoughtful of you,” he said, and although he meant every ounce of sincerity he put behind it, he was still surprised when Lucius strode back over to the bed.

“I take care of my friends,” Lucius said, and patted Severus’s shoulder. That wasn’t so unusual, but the plumping of his pillows and the careful way he removed the tray from Severus’s bedside made Severus nervous. “It’s the Malfoy way.”

Severus had a feeling Lucius was trying to say something, but for once he couldn’t for the life of him work out what it was.

* * *

“A tree branch to the ‘ead, eh?” The Auror by his bedside peered down at him suspiciously. “How did that ‘appen?”

Severus let his gaze follow the trail of muddy bootprints to the doorway. It was as if the man had deliberately set out to ruin the pristine carpet, and Severus found himself ridiculously put out by this. “I can’t remember,” he said firmly, and folded his arms.

“Aye well. I s’pose a knock on the ‘ead will rattle yer brain.” A second muddy trail joined the first as the man left, and Severus winced. He wondered for the first time where his wand had ended up. Probably it was still lying in the grass out there in the middle of Exmoor.

Given the commotion outside, Severus was not at all surprised when a whole group of Aurors appeared at his door.

“Leave this room to me,” Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered, and they disappeared. Severus didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Dumbledore wants you to stay here,” Kingsley said after a moment’s awkward silence. “Thinks you might take the opportunity to get more information.”

“Fine,” Severus snapped. “Never mind the blow to the head, I’ll just keep working, shall I?”

“No holidays in our business.” Kingsley smiled. “You need your wand?” He drew a familiar object from his inside coat pocket and dropped it on the bed.

Severus wondered how he’d ever believed the man intelligent before. “And how will I explain that?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Kingsley said, but he was too busy looking around the room to notice Severus scowling at him. “Taking good care of you, aren’t they?”

“Get out of here,” Severus said, and closed his eyes. He didn’t open them again until he was sure Shacklebolt had left, but he was startled to see Lucius sitting next to the bed when he did.

“They were looking for you, weren’t they?” he said, and Severus sighed. He was startled when Lucius chuckled. “We’re not letting you go that easily,” he said, patting Severus’s hand.

By the time Severus had decided that no, there was probably no implied threat behind the words, Lucius was gone.

* * *

After a few more days in bed, Severus was allowed to get up, get dressed, and even make his own way to the dining room.

“Maisie has all kinds of interesting recipes that are good for invalids,” Narcissa said as they sat down for dinner. “Fortifying, she called them.”

The meal certainly looked substantial. Severus wasn’t sure where to start, let alone where to begin with the endless array of cutlery. He contented himself with following Narcissa’s lead while Lucius fussed over the wine.

“You have a new house elf then?” Severus was surprised; unless one of the family had given up an elf, the Malfoys were unlikely to have any of the creatures queuing up to serve them. Dobby’s treatment wouldn’t have presented half as much of a problem if it hadn’t been for his current reputation, but no elf wanted to risk ending up like him.

“Actually, she’s a, well, a squib,” Narcissa said, lowering her voice just a little on the word. “But from a good family. It’s really quite sad, but to our benefit, as she’s marvellous in the kitchen.”

“House elves are only popular because they’re free,” Lucius added loftily. “They have so many limitations, and all those nonsensical rules.”

“This time next year everyone will be giving their house elves clothes.” Narcissa gestured to her husband to refill Severus’s glass, but her smile was all for Severus. “Don’t you think?”

He wanted to think of something charming to say, but the longer her eyes rested on him the further away appropriate words seemed to be. “I’m sure you’re right,” he managed in the end, and was relieved when she favoured him with a delighted smile.

“Narcissa has always been a trendsetter,” Lucius said from close to Severus’s ear. “Where she leads, we must all follow.” Wine trickled into Severus’s glass, thick and red.

The scent of the wine tickled at Severus’s nostrils, but gave way to a stronger, woody smell; clean, expensive. Lucius. Severus wasn’t sure which one was going to his head, or whether it was Lucius pressing against his shoulder that was threatening to bring his headache back, but he had the overwhelming urge to return to the peace and quiet of the bedroom and away from whatever game was going on here.

It was bad enough being a pawn in his day job, without ending up in the middle of some bizarre marital chess match. And at least he understood the rules of politics, of spying. They made _sense_. He had even opened his mouth to say something – he didn’t know what, but anything would be a start, put an end to this nonsense – when Lucius returned to his seat and Severus found it easier to think straight again.

“It’s so nice to have a guest,” Narcissa said, leaning in towards Severus. There was something playful in the glance she sent Lucius, as if they were conspiring against her husband. “Especially one Lucius is so fond of.” She helped herself to more vegetables and another sip of wine.

“My dear,” Lucius chided, but he was smiling. “I think that wine is stronger than you’re used to. You know what happens when it goes to your head.”

“Nothing terrible, I’m sure.” Narcissa tilted her head, apparently in thought.

“Remember Zebedee Hinkett last New Year’s Eve? Those party games that were all your idea?”

Narcissa laughed. “Oh Severus, you should have seen them. Singing in the fountain, not a stitch of clothing between them. And that was just the start!” She gave Severus a sly look. “I don’t think there was anything so terrible about that night.”

“One word,” Lucius said. “Goosebumps.” Under the table, his fingers squeezed lightly around Severus’s knee. “ _Everywhere._ ”

“I’m sorry,” Severus gritted out, and pushed his chair back quickly. Too quickly. His glass tumbled, drops of wine bleeding into the tablecloth and his discarded napkin. “I think… I don’t think I should be here.”

Back in his bedroom, he had the urge to pack his bags. The plan was dashed when he remembered he didn’t have any. He reached for his wand instead; he’d been left with no real choice in the matter. The message he sent was short and to the point. Given the means of communication he dispensed with the more colourful language that came to mind.

‘Get me OUT OF HERE.’

He was wondering whether to send a second message saying ‘NOW’ when there was a voice from the doorway.

“I hope we didn’t chase you away.”

Of course Lucius had followed him.

“No.” Severus tried to keep his voice light, but he was painfully aware it hadn’t worked. “I just—I think it’s time I was leaving.”

“Severus.” Lucius’s voice was gently. “You are welcome to stay longer, you know. We enjoy having you here as our guest.”

“A guest?” Severus didn’t bother to control his voice this time. “Entertainment, you mean. Is this what you do for fun in your own time, make fun of your _guests_?”

Who was he kidding? Of course that was just the kind of amusement Lucius would enjoy.

“Make fun of—“ Lucius started, and he looked confused, but Severus hadn’t finished.

“You touch, and you tease, and you hint at more—don’t think I didn’t get the point of that story about that man you had here. Is that what you do? Bring some man home to flirt with and get a bit of cheap titillation that way?”

Severus could feel the colour rising in his cheeks, and was aware that he was almost shrieking, but he was past caring.

“You wind the poor bastard up and then go off to have fun with your wife, never mind what you’ve got him thinking?” Severus strode up to Lucius and loomed in his face, following when Lucius backed up a little in surprise. “Or do you fuck him first, just as a warm up?”

“You’ve got it all wrong,” Lucius said, but he was still backing off and Severus was still following him. Lucius hit the wall and Severus pinned him there.

“No, I think you’re the one who has it wrong.” Severus breathed in the woody scent of Lucius’s aftershave and couldn’t help leaning into him. “You should stick to playing games with your own kind, because my kind? We don’t take it well when people play them with us.”

Severus pressed harder into Lucius and was gratified to hear a groan.

“Fancy a bit of rough this time, did you?” he said, and slammed his mouth down hard over Lucius’s. He pulled away after a moment, breathing heavily. “Changed your mind yet?”

“Not in the least,” Lucius growled, and reached for Severus’s buttons. His robes were never going to be the same again, and there was probably no spell that would find all the buttons that pinged off to the far corners of the room, but Lucius’s hands were sure of their target and before Severus knew what was happening one of them shoved roughly at his undergarments and the other wrapped cool and smooth around his cock.

“Oh god,” Severus moaned, because it had been _so long_ , and even with Lucius’s hand on his knee, he hadn’t been sure. Not really sure, because this wasn’t the sort of thing that happened to Severus Snape, not outside of those furtive trips to Knockturn Alley that were further in the past than he cared to remember.

“I don’t _need_ a bit of rough, Severus.” Lucius wound his fingers tightly in Severus’s hair, jerking his head back. His other hand was still working Severus’s cock, strong and sure and steady, and somehow he had managed to free his own without any help from Severus, because Severus could feel it gripped with his in Lucius’s fist. “I have plenty of rough to be going on with.”

Teeth grazed first his neck, then his ear, rubbed along Severus’s jaw line, and Severus’s hips jerked, unable to hold still any longer as he came all over Lucius’s once immaculate robes.

 

“I’m sorry,” Severus said when he recovered his breath, though he wasn’t sure what he was apologising for. The kiss? The results had certainly been unexpected.

“No need to apologise.” Lucius stepped back and sank down on the bed. “Unless you’re going to leave me like this?” He gestured at his state of disarray, and Severus realised with a faint sense of shame that he was the only one to have come so far. Perhaps it was as well – it may not be considered fully cheating for Lucius if he’d just—

“I see that you are,” Lucius said dryly. He tapped his fingers lightly on the wall next to the bed, a quick rat-tat-tat of frustration, perhaps. It was hard to tell with Lucius.

“It’s just—“ Severus stopped. It would certainly be a poor way to repay Narcissa’s kindness and hospitality under normal circumstances – what he had already done was bad enough on that score – but hadn’t she hinted that—hadn’t she insinuated— and they were right next door to the master bedroom here, yet Lucius seemed to be completely unconcerned about being caught half-naked with Severus.

Maybe the rules of this game were much simpler than politics and spying.

Maybe he could still have his week off.

Severus let his eyes trail deliberately down Lucius’s body. “I just don’t think it’s fair to keep you all to myself,” he said, and smirked, just a little.

“You know,” said Narcissa, pushing a curtain aside and stepping through from the next room. “That’s exactly what I keep telling him.”

* * *

“Severus?” Narcissa wrapped a flimsy bathrobe around her and pulled back the curtain. “There seems to be quite a commotion at the gate.”

“Again?” That made the third convenient distraction so far this week. And it was only Tuesday.

“Perhaps you should put in an appearance.” Lucius yawned and stretched on the bed next to him. “Give them a bit of a thrill, make them feel like they’re not completely wasting their time. Heaven only knows what they think we’re doing to you in here.”

“Matchsticks under the fingernails at least,” Narcissa said, and Lucius ran one nail of his own lightly down Severus’s side.

“Maybe.” Severus eyed his robes where they still lay discarded on the floor, and contemplated the effort of getting up, getting dressed, and going to talk to a bunch of imbeciles who ignored all his messages to get lost and come back in a week or two. “Yes, I could do that.”

But then Narcissa let the curtain drop, closely followed by the bathrobe, and really, it would be rude to just leave when your hosts were so hospitably curled up around you, let alone when their hands started doing _that_ \--

“Next time,” Severus said, and let himself be captured yet again.


End file.
